Help Out Of Love
by SweetLala92
Summary: Melinda’s parents are having some problems with their marriage. Her father is cheating on her mother and is aggressive to everyone. He nearly abuses Melinda when she tries to talk to him. The only one who can bring her out of there is Jim... R
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys… This is my new fic called **_**"Help Out Of Love"**_**. Please read and review!!!**

Title: Help Out Of Love

It was a Monday morning at 1am when Melinda and her mother came back from a holiday. They had spent 4 weeks at Hawaii. Beth and Melinda were getting their bags and went out of the airport where her father should be waiting and picking them up. Because they didn't see him they went to get a taxi. Suddenly Tom showed up behind them.

Melinda: "Dad. I'm so glad to see you. I missed you sooooo much!" she hugged him.

Tom: "Hey, my girl, I missed you, too." He hugged her and turned to Beth then. "Hello."

Beth: "Hey, Tom."

Tom: "Melinda, give me that bag. It's too heavy for you." She handed him the bag.

Melinda: "Thank you."

Then they went to the car, put the bags in it and drove home. They had to drive for at least 30 minutes until they arrived. The nearer they came to Grandview the less did Tom speak with his family. When they arrived at home they got the bags out of the car and went into the bathroom to make herself ready for bed. When she said goodnight to her parents she noticed that her father was drinking a glass of wine what was odd because he never drank wine before. At least not when she was around. She decided not do say anything about it and went into her room. There she took her Samsung U-600 as the Hello Kitty version which she had brought in Hawaii and wrote her best friend Andrea a message.

'_Hey, I just arrived at home. What are you doing? I'm going to bed now because I'm exhausted. Will we see each other before you'll go on your vacation tomorrow?_

_Love ya kiss3'_

Melinda waited a few minutes until she received a message from Andrea back.

'_Hey, I'm in bed but I can't sleep. Sure we'll see each other later. When will you come online at msn? Kiss Andrea love ya'_

Melinda immediately answered the message.

'_Well, you can ring me on my cell when you want me to come online. The time doesn't matter to me. Good night. Love ya kiss3'_

5 minutes later Melinda received another message from Andrea.

'_Okay, I'm gonna wake you up at 9am. We can chat then. Sleep well. Kiss Andrea Love you.'_

Then Melinda turned around in her bed and fell asleep.

The next day her call rang at 9am. She looked at the screen and saw the caller ID. It read 'Andrea'. She immediately stood up and unpacked her laptop which she took with her on the vacation. She placed it on her bed and switched it on. At first her internet didn't work but then she noticed that it was switched off while she was away. So she switched it back on and went online. They talked about Melinda's vacation, the new mode, make-up and of course about boys. Then Andrea had to go offline because she had to go to the airport to get her plane to Mexico. Melinda and Andrea decided to call until she had to go into the plane. Suddenly Melinda's telephone rang. She picked it up. It was her friend Kimberly which she knew since childhood. So Melinda stood there with her cell and the phone talking to both of her friends.

Melinda: "Andrea, I'm sorry, the phone is ringing… I have to pick it up cause it's Kimberly."

Andrea: "Okay, sure."

Melinda: "Hey Kim, what's up?"

Kimberly: "Hey, I'm fine and you?"

Melinda: "I'm good, too."

Kimberly: "Erm… You know… I'm alone at home and I wanted to ask if you're free today?"

Melinda: "Yeah, sure. What time?"

Kimberly: "Dunno… Let's say 3pm?"

Melinda: "Sounds great. Shall I come to you?"

Kimberly: "Yes… I have to do the groceries. Can we meet at the grocery shop?"

Melinda: "Okay, see you later."

Kimberly: "Okay, bye."

Melinda: "Bye"

They hung up the phone.

Melinda and Andrea were talking for some hours until Melinda had to go to the grocery shop in order to meet Kimberly. Melinda and Andrea were still talking when she had to go. They had to tell each other just so much because they haven't seen each other for so long. Then Melinda arrived at the grocery store and spotted Kimberly.

Melinda: "Ouh… Andrea I just arrived…"

Andrea: "So you wanna hang up?"

Melinda: "In a few minutes because I have to tell Kim so much."

Andrea: "Okay."

Then Melinda hugged Kimberly.

Melinda: "Heya."

Kimberly: "Hey, how are you?"

Melinda: "I'm good… And you?"

Kimberly: "Fine… Who are you talking to?" she pointed to the cell.

Melinda: "To Andrea… We didn't see each other for such a long time now and she's at the airport because she goes on vacation today and we need to talk a bit…"

Kimberly: "Okay. Say hi to her."

Melinda: "Hi from Kimmey…"

Andrea: "Hi back."

Melinda' "Hi back." Then she turned to the cell again. "Well, I'll go now… Have a nice flight… We'll text each other later on, okay?"

Andrea: "Sure. Thank you. Bye."

Melinda: "Bye."

Then they hung up.

Melinda stood at the grocery store with Kimberly and nearly cried.

Kimberly: "Please don't cry."

Melinda: "I wont, I promise." She said with a weak, barely audible voice.

Kimberly walked over to and hugged her tightly.

Melinda: "Thank you."

Kimberly: "You're welcome. What's that bag in your hand by the way?"

Melinda: "Ouh… That… Erm, can we go to my grandpa before we'll go to your house? It's something to eat for him."

Kimberly: "Yeah, sure. No problem. I haven't seen him in years."

After they were done at the store they went to her grandpa. Kimberly had to laugh because Melinda and her grandpa didn't speak English but Italian. Then they went to Kimberly's house and walked straight to the computer. They were talking to each other while they were looking some pictures.

**Please tell me what you think and REVIEW!!! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Please read and tell me what you think ;)**

In the evening Melinda walked back home. The next days were pretty calm. On Thursday she met with Kimberly again in order to buy some baby food because Melinda was supposed to have a dental operation the day after and couldn't eat something proper.

On Friday Melinda got up at 6.30am and went to the bathroom. There she took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed. At 7.45am Melinda and Beth arrived at the parking lot in front of the ambulant operation center. They went into the building up to the 15th floor. Then they went to the register. They waited for 20 minutes until they were allowed to see the doctor. He told them that the operation would be like a c-section but the babies would be way smaller. Melinda was very nervous because of the operation. They were leaded to the operation room. Melinda lay down on the operation table and a nurse came in. She put the IV into Melinda's arm. Suddenly Melinda noticed that a picture of Mr. Bean was hanging on the wall of the OR. She had to laugh and wanted to tell Beth something but in the middle of her sentence her words blurred.

2 hours later Melinda woke up again and felt dizzy. Beth was sitting next to her and looked at her. Melinda was holding two cool packs at her cheeks and felt something warm and soft in her mouth. When she looked around she noticed that she wasn't in the OR anymore.

Melinda: "Whee an I?" she asked but no one could understand her. Beth just laughed and the nurse giggled.

Melinda: "Whee an I?" she asked again.

Beth: "Where you are?" Beth asked and Melinda just nodded her head. "At the recovery room… And before you ask… You walked in here on your own!"

Melinda: "No!"

Beth: "Yes, right after your operation the doctor sat you up and he brought you here."

Nurse: "You're having something in your mouth to soak up the blood from the wounds. If it gets in your way just throw it away. If you feel any pain just take an ibuprofen."

Beth: "Okay. Thank you."

Then Beth and Melinda walked out of the building. Beth had to support Melinda because she still was a bit blurred by the narcosis. When they arrived at their car they got in it and drove home.

When they arrived at home Beth brought Melinda in her room with 2 new cool packs for her cheeks and some ibuprofen. Melinda lay down on her bed and took her laptop. She didn't do anything special since she couldn't concentrate anyway. She waited all day for Andrea to come online. While she was waiting she tried to eat but failed because she couldn't really open her mouth. It took her 3 hours to eat one glass of the baby food. After that Andrea finally came online. They talked the whole time about the vacation in Mexico and about the operation. Every 2 hours Melinda had to take some pills so that her face wouldn't swell that much. Around 7.45pm Tom came back home and entered her room.

Tom: "Hey babe, how are you?"

Melinda: "Don't you dare ask me that. You didn't want to know the past week so you don't have to ask now because of your pity." She yelled as good as she could.

Then he left the room not even saying anything. Melinda turned back to her laptop and chatted with Andrea again.

Beth stayed the night at Melinda's room so that in case she'd be in pain she wouldn't have to go down the stairs. The next morning Melinda was woken up by her alarm clock because she had to see the doctor again. So she got up and felt dizzy. Beth told her to sit down again. 5 minutes later Melinda went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth as good as possible. After that they drove to the doctor again. They went to the waiting room where Beth knew one person. The person was the mother of a boy who had the same operation as Melinda before. Melinda thought that this guy had the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. Out of the conversation with Beth and the woman Melinda found out that they just moved back to Grandview and that the boy would go to her school after the holidays. Melinda couldn't take her eyes off of him but every time he looked at her she looked away. He also couldn't really speak because of the pain. Then the doctor told the woman and her son to come with him. They all said goodbye what wasn't easy for Melinda and the boy. 15 minutes later the doctor came back again and told Melinda and Beth to come with him.

Doctor: "Okay Melinda, I want you to open your mouth as much as possible."

Melinda opened her mouth wide open. At least it felt like it but in fact it just was opened about 2cm. The doctor looked at the stitches and then told her that everything would be okay and that she was allowed to eat everything she could eat without chewing. So Melinda and Beth left the praxis and went to a bakery. There Melinda saw chocolate muffins. Melinda told her mom that she wanted to have one but she didn't use words because her mouth was hurting so much. Luckily Beth understood and bought one. Then they drove back home. Melinda sat down at the table and immediately ate her muffin. It took her 1 hour to eat it. After that she went back to bed. Since it was a Saturday Tom didn't have to work. Around 4pm Beth drove to the next city where a friend of the family would get married. Melinda still was in bed because she always felt so dizzy when she tried to get up. 1 hour later Melinda heard as the front door was slammed closed. She slowly got up and saw as Tom was driving away. When her cool packs were warm again Melinda went to the kitchen to get some new one. On her way there she nearly failed. So she decided to sit down on the floor and crawl to the freezer. She took out another cool pack and crawled back to her room where she lay down on her bed again. There she fell asleep. Unfortunately the alarm clock woke her up 10 minutes later because she had to take her medicine again. After she took it she couldn't sleep again. So she took the phone and decided to call a friend although she couldn't really talk.

Cameron: "Hello?" she answered the call.

Melinda: "Hey, it's Melinda…"

Cameron: "Honey, how are you? How was your operation?"

Melinda: "I'm fine… My mouth hurts so much… The operation was okay. How are you?" she said slowly because of the pain.

Cameron: "I'm fine."

Melinda: "What are you doing?"

Cameron: "Nothing. My next week will be so damn boring!!!"

Melinda: "Well, you can come over if you can deal with the fact that my face is a bit swollen and I have to take medication all the time…"

Cameron: "Yeah. I'd love to come over!"

Melinda: "Okay… So when will you come?"

Cameron: "Tomorrow is Sunday that wouldn't be so good. What about Monday?"

Melinda: "Sure. Why not? Around 3pm?"

Cameron: "Yep, I'll be there!"

Melinda: "Okay, see you then."

Cameron: "See you…"

They hung up. Then Melinda went back to bed and lay down.

**Please REVIEW!!!! 3**


End file.
